Definitivamente, no son celos
by Haani.Sisath
Summary: Basado en el juego de Forest of Drizzling Rain. "No es como si estuviera celosa, por supuesto que no" esto era lo que pensaba Shiori mientras observaba aquella escena que, según ella, "no le provocaban nada de celos". Debería decirle lo mismo a su subconsciente. La imagen no es mía, créditos a su respectivo autor.


¡Sisath volvió! A ponerle alegría y carcajadas a su sombría vida :D bien, creo que eso es demasiado decir ._. me he perdido D: mucha escuela no me deja tranquila, para colmo no me está yendo bien en las pruebas y siento que si sigo así me quitarán mi amada computadora ;_; ¡no voy a poder vivir así! Ok ya, estoy exagerando :B pero ahora que tengo idea para estos One-shot (estuve MUCHO tiempo para poder decidirme que escribir, la imaginación me abandona al momento de escribir ;_;) necesito escribirlos todos o no voy a vivir en paz conmigo misma D:

Disclaimer: 'Forest of drizzling rain' no me pertenece, en caso de que fuera así Shiori y Suga estarían juntos, besándose apasionadamente y haciendo cosas para mayores de 18… Bueno no e.e

**Definitivamente, no son celos.**

No estaba enojada, ni molesta, ni con la sangre hirviendo por la rabia, ni mucho menos con ansias de apartar de una patada a aquella azabache a la que observaba con furia. Por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo podía estar molesta por una nimiedad como aquella?

No es como si aquella mujer estuviera coqueteando con su, ahora, novio descaradamente. Solo estaba en el museo por un tour, como toda aquella gente. No, no podía estar tratando de quitarle a su novio puesto que ella misma se había encargado de dejarle en claro a toda la gente que entro al lugar que ese joven era _su_ novio. Dejándolo avergonzado frente a toda la gente que había entrado en el museo, con la cara colorada y las orejas también; simplemente adorable. Aunque, obviamente, ella también había quedado avergonzada, huyendo de la escena del crimen cuando escucho a los visitantes reír en modo cómplice y mirándolos tiernamente, como a unos pequeños niños que son encontrados tomados de la mano fingiendo ser pareja.

Unas carcajadas la sacaron de su ensueño, dirigiendo su mirada a la causante, y ¡oh, sorpresa! La misma chica a la que había estado vigilando se pegaba como chicle a Suga, este último ajeno a todo aunque con sus mejillas arreboladas por la cercanía. Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza y cerró sus manos en puños. No estaba celosa, claro que no, no había razón para estarlo; solo una joven de cabello azabache brillante, con grandes ojos azules y un cuerpo bien proporcionado. Nada del otro mundo. Ella era mucho más bonita, pensó mientras se examinaba cuidadosamente, cuidando de no ser descubierta. Una cintura pequeña, junto a unos senos igual de pequeños conformaba la parte superior de su cuerpo; piernas largas y estilizadas, firmes y unos pies pequeños su parte inferior. Su rostro constaba de unos ojos grandes y expresivos de color chocolate, con un cabello color caramelo, el cual caía libre sobre sus hombros. Sip, como pensaba, no estaba nada mal.

Frenó sus pensamientos y reflexionó unos segundos.

¡Demonios! Se estaba volviendo una egocéntrica por el solo hecho de ver a _su _Suga acompañando a otra chica que no fuera ella, ¿qué vendría después?, ¿comenzar a usar ropa provocativa en cuanto consiguiera él hacer amigos? ¡Diablos! Repentinamente le dieron ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la pared, a ver si así lograba sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Sacando su cabeza de sus pensamientos, logró recomponerse a tiempo que la gente se giraba a observarla, curiosos puesto que la joven guía había dejado de hablar y caminar de un momento a otro. Shiori, avergonzada, rio llevando sus manos a su cabello para desordenarlo ligeramente.

- Lo lamento, un pequeño percance. Continuemos con el recorrido -. Con aquella frase ya dicha, emprendió el recorrido nuevamente, seguida de aquella multitud, recordando cómo era que aquel vacío museo había cobrado vida en tan solo un par de horas.

_**FLASH BACK**_

-¡SUUUUUGAAAA!

Shiori corrió velozmente hacia Suga, abrazándolo y tumbándolo en el proceso. Ambos cayeron al suelo, ella sobre él, riendo tontamente, por la felicidad de volver a verlo y lo vergonzoso de la situación. Suga solo atino a sonreír levemente, con las mejillas pintadas de un ligero color carmín, y carraspeo suavemente, dando a entender a Shiori si podía levantarse, ya que no era muy buena idea caer de espalda al suelo luego de una noche lluviosa.

Ella rió y se levanto casi de inmediato, extendiéndole la mano al joven para ayudarlo a levantarse, sonriendo este en agradecimiento. Cuando ambos estuvieron de pie, ella se puso de puntitas y apoyo suavemente sus labios sobre los de su novio.

El contacto duró apenas unos segundos, pero los suficientes para llenar el tiempo que tuvieron que estar separados. Y es que 2 meses no era poco.

Shiori había regresado a su casa para arreglar los papeles de la casa y la inscripción en el colegio. Por fin había decidido que, junto con Suga, viviría en el museo, ayudando a repararlo y reabrirlo para que este no fuera demolido. Extendió la voz entre sus compañeros de curso, personas conocidas, negocios del centro y demás, invitándolos a la gran inauguración del museo de aquella villa.

No costó mucho convencer a sus compañeros, quienes gustosos aceptaron ya que tendrían la oportunidad de salir en un "viaje de estudio" hacia aquel lugar, luego de convencer a sus respectivos tutores y profesores. "Un día entero sin instituto" habían dicho, encogiéndose de hombros cuando les preguntó si tan emocionados estaban por la salida que tendrían. Aquella respuesta no fue mucho de su agrado, pero si luego del tour lograban recaudar los fondos necesarios, y más gente comenzaba a ir, entonces no diría nada al respecto.

Se había asegurado de colocar bien la dirección en los carteles, que ella junto con amigos y compañeros habían hecho, asegurándose de no obviar ningún detalle. Satisfecha con el resultado, colocó ella misma aquellas láminas en los lugares que creía conveniente. Luego de un arduo trabajo, llego satisfecha a su hogar, donde se desplomo sobre su cama y se durmió al instante, recordando unos cálidos ojos negros.

Finalmente, al día siguiente armo sus maletas a la mayor velocidad posible. Tenía que llegar rápidamente a la estación a tomar el tren para encontrarse con Suga y relatarle lo sucedido. Ella sola había decidido todo, para darle una sorpresa al pelinegro, y debía decírselo lo más rápidamente posible para lograr tener todo listo el día de la inauguración.

Ahora se encontraban los dos, siendo llevados al museo por aquel policía tan servicial. Ellos dos fueron los únicos que mantuvieron viva la conversación, pasando de diferentes temas, desde el clima en su ciudad hasta el equipo de futbol al cual daban todo su apoyo. Suga, era de esperarse, fue el único que se mantuvo callado el resto del camino, observando por el rabillo del ojo como Shiori reía ante otro chiste malo de Mochizuki.

Al llegar al museo lo primero que hizo fue tomar las manos de Suga y arrastrarlo, literalmente, hacia el sillón, haciéndolo sentarse para contarle, según ella, una gran noticia.

- Encontré una forma de impedir de que este lugar sea demolido, Suga – sonrió leve, pero felizmente Shiori -. ¡Reabriremos el museo! Será una gran inauguración, ya conseguí la participación de muchas personas. Lo único faltante sería la decoración y corrección de algunos libros con leyendas para niños, ya que estos podrían asustarse – en la última oración, Shiori bajo un poco la voz como si estuviera pensando -. Pero luego de eso no hay ningún otro problema, ¡¿Qué dices, Suga?! – terminó su explicación, irradiando felicidad, con los ojos brillantes y bien abiertos, inclinando su rostro al del joven.

El joven solo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos un momento, tanto para pensar claramente, como para dejar de observar el rostro feliz de su novia tan cerca de él, logrando avergonzarlo.

Shiori espero, impaciente y nerviosa. Tal vez no había sido buena idea organizar todo eso ella sola, pero es que lo había visto tan triste y decaído los últimos días, observando a cada rato la orden de desalojo que el muy maldito del gordo se había empeñado en mandarle… aún no estaba aprobada, pero era suficiente para que ambos jóvenes se sintieran en aprietos y desesperados. Aquel lugar era el hogar de Suga, y ella no iba a permitir que lo abandonara sin que él así decidiera hacerlo. Por lo mismo se había decidido a dar pelear hasta que aquel gordo dejara de lado sus ideas y dejara de molestarlos.

Un par de segundos después, Suga abrió sus ojos y le dedico una tierna sonrisa a su joven novia, quien entendió enseguida el mensaje y se arrojó a sus brazos, totalmente emocionada.

- Te juró que haremos que este lugar vuelva de nuevo a la vida, Suga. ¡Hare todo lo posible para que el museo siga en pie! – grito emocionada y feliz.

El joven únicamente tomo de la cintura a Shiori y la abrazo contra su pecho. Tenía un buen presentimiento de todo esto.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Había sido una semana dura. Ordenar no había sido un problema, ya que contaban con la ayuda de la joven Sakuma y el oficial de policía. Lo que había llevado un buen tiempo, había sido la corrección de los libros que el joven Suga había hecho para aquel museo.

Debían corregir el final y agregar algunas que otras cosas, sin embargo todos ayudaban alegremente; el museo volvería a ser como antes, y nadie podría evitarlo. Incluso Shiori se aseguro de enviarle una invitación al gordo que tan mal le caía, para que él viera con sus propios ojos que aquel lugar no sería demolido, y todas las semanas sería visitado por mucha gente.

Aquel mismo día era la inauguración, y Shiori y Suga se sentían realmente nerviosos, rogando porque todo no terminara en fracaso.

Más todo aquello desapareció cuando abrieron las puertas. Había venido demasiada gente, tanto de la villa como de la ciudad, y entre ellos Shiori reconoció a sus compañeros de curso. Feliz de al fin poder presentar a su novio, tomo la mano de Suga y camino hacia los visitantes, saludando formalmente hasta llegar a su destino.

En pocos segundos, Suga fue sometido a un interrogatorio de parte de las amigas de Shiori, quien avergonzada alegó que debían dar comienzo al tour, siendo ella la que llevara a los adultos y niños, y Suga a los adolescentes.

Todo iba bien para ambos jóvenes, hasta que Shiori miro por sobre su hombro a su novio, esbozando una sonrisa; la cual fue borrada al ver a una llamativa azabache acercarse demasiado al ojinegro.

Y así es como volvemos al principio: un tour por el museo, y una Shiori _nada _celosa.

No podía evitar girar su cabeza cada 5 minutos, solo para observar que la azabache no se alejaba para nada del pelinegro. Molesta, volvía a retomar la marcha y explicaciones, solo para, a los pocos minutos, girar su cabeza nuevamente.

"_No estoy celosa, no estoy celosa, ¡por supuesto que no estoy celosa!_ No pudo evitar pensar por octava vez en el día, cuando decidieron dejar a los visitantes solos un par de minutos para que observaran a su gusto. Aún así, no había podido alejar a aquella muchacha que ahora los acompañaba, siempre pegada a **su** Suga. Y lo peor era que él parecía sentirse "cómodo" (si se le podía decir así a su expresión neutral) en su presencia. "_¡Maldición! No estás celosa, __**definitivamente **__no estás celosa; solo porque Suga parece llevarse bien con una chica demasiado hermosa para mi gusto no quiere decir que este celosa. Es hambre, debe ser eso."_

Se levantó del sillón en el que estaba hace unos segundos y se encaminó a la cocina, dirigiendo una mirada de molestia a Suga, quien en ese momento le daba la espalda, escuchando sin interés lo que la joven visitante le decía. En ese momento, pudo observarse como el joven se erguía inmediatamente en el asiento y volteaba lentamente a verla. Había sentido un escalofrío demasiado intenso recorrerle la columna, y tenía una idea de quién podría tratarse, ya que se encontraba a su espalda.

Shiori lo observo un par de segundos más y corrió su cara, orgullosa, yéndose a la cocina para preparar un café para ella y su novio; estar despierta desde la madrugada no ayudaba mucho si ibas a tener un día movido y productivo.

Cuando volvió, lo primero que observo fue como todo seguía exactamente igual que cuando se había ido, con la excepción de que ahora se encontraban allí también Sakuma y el oficial Mochizoku. Sakuma estaba realmente emocionada por la re-inauguración del museo, se le notaba en la forma en que balanceaba sus pies de adelante hacia atrás, sentada en el sillón. En cuanto la vio, la prófuga corrió hacia Shiori, entablando conversación al instante.

-¡One-chan! ¡No puedo esperar a ir a ver como de lleno debe estar el museo! – exclamó llena de energía -. Sin embargo Mochizuki aun no se decide a ir a ver – finalizo inflando sus cachetes en un gesto adorable e infantil.

- Es que tengo un deber con el que cumplir, y dudo mucho que pueda zafarme de el tan fácilmente a diferencia de ti, Sakuma. Solo he venido a llevarte a tu casa – se defendió el oficial.

- Vamos, Mochizuki-kun, necesitamos vigilancia en el lugar; es peligroso que luego de lo que nos ha pasado que no haya vigilancia en el lugar, ¿no lo crees así? –, habló la castaña, observando de reojo como Suga prestaba atención a la conversación con sus amigos a lo que decía la azabache. Sonrió satisfecha.

- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón… podría quedarme a vigilar durante un par de minutos que nada malo pase.

- ¡Sí! Ahora vamos Mochizuki, quiero ver cómo ha cambiado todo antes de que debas devolverme a mi casa… otra vez – esto último lo susurro, aunque los jóvenes allí presentes lograron escucharla.

- ¿Cuándo aprenderás? – se pregunto en un suspiro el joven policía, a la vez que era arrastrado escaleras arriba por la pequeña prófuga.

Suspirando, Shiori se dio la vuelta y camino junto a su novio para acercarle su café. En su pequeño recorrido, tropezó accidentalmente con la pata de la mesa, cayendo hacia delante y derramando su café sobre la ropa de la visitante. Afortunadamente, antes de caer, Suga reacciono rápidamente, sosteniéndola de la cintura para evitar que se golpeara con el piso.

Un pequeño grito llamo la atención de los dos jóvenes, dándose cuenta enseguida de que era la azabache quien había sido. No era para menos, y es que el café no se bebía precisamente frio. Riéndose en su interior por su inesperado pero afortunado tropiezo, Shiori se acerco a ella pidiendo perdón por su descuido, recibiendo una sonrisa forzada y un "no te preocupes" por la otra. La acompaño al baño, para ayudar a secarla, y cambiarse (era necesario decir, que Shiori debió pasarle una camiseta y un pantalón hasta que su ropa se secara), aprovechando el momento de alejarla de Suga.

Las horas pasaron y pronto fue hora de cerrar. Sakuma había sido arrastrada, en el más sentido literal de la palabra, por Mochizoku, quien había tenido que soportar a la conversadora chica y sus múltiples ires y venires por las habitaciones. Cuando al fin no pudo soportarlo más, le pidió amablemente que se retiraran, negándose ella rotundamente; tanto fue el jaleo que armaron que finalmente la tomo de la cintura y trato de llevársela, en un intento inútil porque soltara el libero que agarraba bajo la mirada atenta de los visitantes. Se hubiera ido solo de allí, pero lamentablemente Sakuma se había escapado –nuevamente- y era su deber llevarla sano y salvo a su casa.

Shiori los despidió con una sonrisa nerviosa, al ver como Sakuma era arrastrada por el oficial, quien la despidió solo con palabras, reteniendo nuevamente a la joven que llevaba. La castaña, luego despidió a cada visitante y se retiro al ver llegar a su novio, quien conversaba (o más bien, fingía escuchar, ya que no le había dedicado una sola palabra durante todo el tiempo que paso con ella) amigablemente con _aquella_ chica, quien se había vuelto a cambiar su ropa, hace solo un par de minutos. Por supuesto, esto no le hizo ni pizca de gracia, así que tomando confianza y valor se acerco hacia ellos.

Simulando un bostezo se acerco a Suga y le hablo, desviando la "atención" del joven de la chica hacia su persona.

- Me siento un poco mareada y con un poco de sueño – fingió, al tiempo que sobaba sus sienes -. ¿Puedes terminar de despedir a los visitantes? – . Suga solo fue capaz de aceptar con un movimiento de cabeza, preocupado por la salud de la joven. Ella, sin embargo, esbozo una sonrisa interna al observar como aquella azabache formaba una mueca de molestia en su rostro al ya no ser observada por el joven. Feliz por aquello, decidió terminar con todo de una vez por todas.- Muchas gracias, Suga – sonrió -. Te espero en un rato más en la cama – finalizo al tiempo que tomaba el rostro del chico entre sus finos dedos y depositaba un beso suave pero demandante en los labios de aquel.

Un par de segundos después, rompió el contacto, observando el rostro sonrojado y los ojos brillosos de Suga; así como también la mueca de desagrado y molestia en la cara de la otra chica. Satisfecha, dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, escuchando en el camino como la azabache daba una tonta excusa y se despedía del chico, siendo esta la última en irse; luego, la puerta de calle ser cerrada y unos pasos apresurados que subían la escalera.

Sonrió satisfecha. Al fin se había ido, no le gustaba que estuviera tan cerca de él. Y no.

Definitivamente, no eran celos.

••••

No me tomo mucho e.e tenía la idea de escribir esto hace tiempo, pero necesitaba un momento a solas con mi pc, aunque termine escribiéndolo durante una clase de matemáticas e.e

No se si la forma de escribir estará bien o no, es medio complicado terminar de escribir y corregir cuando no dormis bien hace rato y te levantas a las 6am -.- tengo un par de ideas mas para otros one-shots, pero lo mas probable es que tarde mucho en escribir, estoy en época de pruebas y ando super nerviosa :S

Espero sus rewies n.n o no :P espero que les haya gustado, trate de hacerlo lo mas parecido a como yo me sentiría (o me siento a veces -.-) cuando me quitan la atención de mi novio… soy celosa, no puedo evitarlo! Asi que plasme lo más que pude n.n

Que tengan buenos días / tardes / noches / madrugadas / lo-que-sea

Sisath fuera 3


End file.
